Mirror Image
by cappie
Summary: Yue is tormented by his love for Sakura. Slowly, a darkness grows inside of him, and takes a physical form. When his intentions are known, Yue had to decide can he tell Sakura he loves her, or will he allow the darkness to steal her heart?
1. Chapter One: Moonlight

AN: So, one night, me and my friend were talking about how hot Yue would look in a 'black sort of form.' So, one thing led to another and =poof= we came up with the story. So, thanks my dear friend, and I hope I do not let you down. *ganbatte ne!* So basically, this story is about Yue coming to terms with his feelings, but he most do this when his love for Sakura takes over, and he creates a dual self. 

Mirror Image   


Li left five years ago. For five years, the cherry blossoms had fallen, for five years the leaves had changed from deep green to deep orange. For five years this had happened. The moon risen from beyond the horizon countless times. This had happen in five years. The world remained the same, however, changes took place. Seedlings grew into trees, and children day by day grew up. There was no difference for Sakura. She had bloomed in these five years, she had turned into a graceful and beauteous young maiden. Her childhood ignorance and fallen off her petals like some dried up old bloom. Now she radiated with beauty, and wisdom, and yet she held in her palm the innocence which caused the wind to sigh for her.   
Things had grown and changed, yes, slowly and unnoticeable things had happened. Love grew and died. Sakura's love for Li had not died, but had momentarily been blown out like a flickering candle. It perhaps might be ignited once again, but if that was to happen that was yet to be seen, for her future lay ahead of her in many roads that could possibly be taken... the pathway for many people was hidden in the fog... 

The knock on the door. A gentle sort of tapping knock. Sakura knew the sound well, this was only the knock of Yukito. He was not like other men, he was different, quiet, and beautiful. It was strange that Sakura had come to learn Yukito's knock, but it was so different that she could not help but remember it. Quickly she hurried to the door, carefully unlocked it, and opened it. The fresh afternoon sun came streaming in through the door, the portal, and there stood Yukito basked in the glorious shade of yellow. His hair seemed to reflect the rays, giving him an almost angelic look. He smiled a bit, and said quietly, but happily, "I hope I am not late."   
Sakura found herself uncontrollably smiling. It was not that she still felt the way she had five years ago, but the site of Yukito made anyone want to smile. "No, Yukito, you are not late. Come in." He abided by her wishes, and then walked into the entry way, as he carefully took off his shoes, and lovingly placed them beside Touya's, who always kept a pair for when he was over. It seemed strange, even though she was used to it by now, but never the less it was strange that Yukito and Touya were a couple. She had no problem with that, for when she looked back on her life when she was young, she realized that the two had loved each other all along. It did not seem strange at all now that they should live together, and share the same bed. It was not strange at all. Just...different. But, so many things were different now.   
He stepped in, smiling, and walked into the living room. Tomoyo was setting up the camera, and Kero was busy sucking up all the food in site. Kero looked up, his mouth full of cake. He flew up to Yukito, still busily chewing, but he managed to get a "Yo!" out. Yukito smiled a bit, then said friendly, "Good afternoon. How are you?" Kero could not exactly talk at the moment, but what it sounded like, or what everyone thought he was saying was, "The cake is really good!"   
Kero flew out to the kitchen where he desperately needed a glass of milk before the picture. When he returned he sat on the ground for a moment, and then in the ever so familiar blinding flash of light, he changed into his true form. The golden like wings sprouted from his back as he was wrapped his body. When he emerged he smiled a bit, trying not to look at the remaining food on the plate.   
Sakura looked up at Yukito, noticing how little he had changed in the past years, and asked him gently, "Yukito, may I see Yue?" Yukito nodded, and said quietly, "Of course." The silver light of the moon engulfed his body and he glowed with the heavenly light. He wings of millions and millions of feathers engulfed his body and wrapped and hid him from the world. He appeared in a wash of silver and white, the color of the glorious moon in the heavens above. He was still beautiful and calm, emotionless and expressionless, but one could tell he was tortured by unsaid and unheard of elements that only he knew. His silvery hair splashed over his broad shoulders, flowing like an endless waterfall to the ground. His garments shone and glistened with the reflections of the silver watery world. He looked down at Sakura, his eyes cold and gray, however, strangely warm. His eye brows raised a quarter of an inch, questioning the reason for which he had been summoned. Sakura smiled, one might call it a mischievous smile, and one might call it an innocent smile. Quickly she pushed Yue over to the window to where Cerberus sat still, waiting for the whole event to take place. As she gently urged him forward, she explained, "Tomoyo wants us to take a picture today. Because exactly five years ago today was when I became a capture of the cards- so we all decided to take a picture. We knew you would not like to do it, so we kept it a secret. I hope you are not mad."   
Yue shook his head a bit, causing the smell of his hair to be set free, "No. I am fine."   
The three stood by each other, the gigantic golden beast on the floor, smiling serenely, Sakura in the middle, a look of happiness mixed with comfort etched on to her face, and behind her stood the ever tall, proud, and serene Yue. His silver eyes flicked over to Sakura. The smell of her body wafted in the air, the smell of something sweet and beautiful. His eyes were drawn to her, quite against his will. The back of her head, where her honey colored hair draped over over her broad shoulders. It indeed had been quite a while since his eyes had fallen onto Sakura. Life was quiet, and normal. No more magic, no more adventures, and for Yue; no more Sakura. He did not admit, even to himself, that he was fond of Sakura. He did not admit that he adored her laughter, which was refreshing as a spring day, or her smile which caused the room to glow with happiness, or her kind personality which always, without any questions, trusted in him. Yue knew though, that to love Sakura would be wrong, and that it was something he could not possibly do. He suppressed these feelings, buried, and hid them deep in his soul, for only he could contemplate and digest these emotions.   
Tomoyo looked up from behind the camera, her eyes focused on Yue's look, which was a slightly resembled some sort of trance. She followed his gaze, which led down to Sakura. The corners of her lips formed a small, barely noticeable smile, but never the less the spark of wisdom was beginning a fire. _So that was it._ Tomoyo thought to herself, silently promising to have a talk with Yue soon.   
His eyes hazed over, the smell of her body intoxicating. But he could not, he must not loose control. He was a guardian, and it was his duty to protect her. As he stood there, waiting for the shutter to snap to catch them all in this moment of time, his mind danced over his memories. Without even realizing it he found himself remembering one rainy day five years ago. The day Li had left. This day had perhaps become the most wonderful of his life so far.   
Slowly he allowed himself to become emerged in this dream, this wonderful but melancholy memory.   
......... 

She had called out to him that day. Perhaps Sakura was not aware of this cry, but Yue felt her suffering. The day had started out gloriously sunny, the heart warming rays steaming into the windows of Touya's apartment. But slowly, ever slowly, gray clouds formed in the east, which were met by mid day in the west, and by the time the late afternoon rolled around, the world was engulfed in these gray masses which threatened the world with rain minute by minute. The sound of thunder cracked, and then the rain began, pouring down in continuos streams. humongous drops splattered against the pavement. In that first drop which had fallen from the sky, he had felt her sorrow. In the second, he felt her pain, and then as the millions of drops came down, her pain was nearly screaming in his ears. He knew he would have to find her, and so he set out, the wind his guide. As he neared her the crying turned from hysteric, to sorrowful. Her sorrow nearly drowned him, nearly killed him that day, but he had managed to reach her, and managed to be near her.   
It turned out that day Li had left for China. Li, the ignorant obnoxious boy, had left her. Yue knew it would happen, for Li like so many other young men was afraid of love. Quietly, he knelt down beside her, and looked up at her. Her eyes were as deep and as hard to read as water, but he knew within these eyes was strength, strength that would cause he to over come this obstacle. The tears, like the rain, one by one fell down her face. There was no need for words, for it was understood her sorrow. Quietly, he had wrapped his strong arms around her, and quietly, softly held her, letting the two drown together. The world had stopped in that moment, and only the rain had continued to fall. He felt her warmth that day, he felt her kindness, and he let himself bathe in it, and greedily drink it. But the world was forever tinted with her sorrow that day, and from that day forward Sakura would forever be changed. Slowly she healed, but she had matured more than she should have in that day, she had grown up to much from that experience, and Yue only wished he could have done something. But, that of course would have been impossible, but secretly he had wished...secretly... 

..........   
He emerged suddenly, as if he had been long been under the water and emerged gasping for air. Quickly, he looked around, his translucent silver eyes searching around the room. These silver eyes, flicked with sparks of diamonds and the glow of the moon, looked over the scene. It appeared he had been standing in the same position for some minutes now. The picture had been taken and Kero had returned to his smaller more 'convenient' form. He was now back at the dish of snacks stuffing some cake into his mouth. His eyes wandered over to Tomoyo who was absently videotaping Kero, for her 'Five Year Anniversary Picture' part of her saga of never ending Sakura-ness. But yes, where was Sakura? Quickly his eyes scanned the room in search of her. She was entering the room from the kitchen, her hands filled with a tray of tea. She looked up at Yue and smiled a bit, a bit of color coming to her cheeks. Yue supposed it was just the steam from the boiling water which had caused the color. She set the tray down softly on the table, and passed out the warm cups of smooth tea. She selected a cup, and roused herself from the floor, where she was sitting, to walk across the room to Yue. She offered him the cup, and he took it readily. His hand momentarily brushed against hers, but this was not enough to cause anything so terribly embarrassing. The cup was smooth, its pale surface white as freshly laid snow, and on this cup was a scene of a cloudless night, and a full moon. Momentarily he could hear the whisper, but then it shattered and the world came back to normal. He was Yue, the guardian, and that was no more to his role in life. Nothing at all. 

The day continued on, until the light turned from golden to gray, and from gray to blue. The world gray dark, and soon it was time to return to Yukito. And yet, he did not want to, he wanted to continue being Yue, just for a little while longer. It was dark there, and it was terrible having no control, having to look out to the world through his eyes, through his heart. He wanted to spread his wings and fly off into the night, to feel the cool spring air against his cheek, to know the feeling of freedom. It had been years since he had done this, and now his body ached as if it he had been sitting in one position to long. Kero was upstairs sleeping off the sugar, and Tomoyo and Sakura were chatting about high school, and how exciting it was them being seniors. He decided that he would for once indulge himself and allow himself freedom. Carefully he took Yukito's shoes and placed them outside the door. When he was ready to return to Yukito's world he would return here. He explained to Sakura that he would turn into Yukito soon, but first he had some unfinished business. She did not question, and yet he could have sworn he noticed something different in her eyes. A different sort of sheen, perhaps. 

Once the door had closed, he quickly set off into the night air. The air felt good between his wings and for a while he just randomly flew higher and higher above the world. But then, that was foolish, he could too easily be caught. And so, he decided, calmly to settle himself down on top of him ever familiar bell tower. He sat, hunched over, and looked over at the town, its small twinkling lights that almost mirrored the night sky. He shifted his piercing gaze to the moon, which was now only a sliver, but day by day it was growing. He sat, and looked at it longingly. The moon, his source of power, his maker almost. It was a beauteous thing indeed, the color and how it seemed to give off the most beautiful light that the world had ever seen, a silver almost transparent light. He let himself sink deeper and deeper into the night sky. 

His calm moment was destroyed when he found himself sweating heavily. He touched his brow, and then the world around him faded and a blinding red light over took him. He looked, startled, at the image that lay in front of him. It was the full moon, humongous and glowing, its beauty radiating off it. And yet, in front of the moon stood a winged figure. He could not make out the face, or the body, but from what he could tell, it strangely resembled him. The scene bleed with the color red, and then the white light blinded him once again. He was beginning to find it rather hard to breathe, he felt something dark surrounding his being, and his heart. It was not cold, but strangely burning hot. The image once again flashed in front of his mind. A pair of eyes was revealed. They were not yet open, however, thick deep eyelashes of the darkest black were laden upon the eyes. It was such a contrast to the nearly white skin which this creature beheld. Slowly, he saw the eyes open, their depths the color of the weakest green tea, translucent with specks of gold swimming through them. Once again, a flash of light, and he was back in reality. The darkness was still there, he could feel it surrounding him. He fell back against the roof, and calmed his quickly beating heart while he allowed himself a chance to cool off from the sweat which had been pouring down his brow due to this vision. What was it, exactly? This was a vision to be sure, but of what, or who? That was the question. The darkness began to wear off, and the world looked as it much had, quiet, and peaceful. The stars now twinkled above his head, and the lights of the city waved back at him. But this was not his care, his care right now was the questions that raced through his mind like a flooded stream. He must get back to Sakura, he had to see if she was safe. It was all that seemed to matter right now. Quickly, he flew off into the cold bright night.   


He looked in through her window. Her room was dark, but due to the weak moonlight he could see her face, serene, sleeping contentedly. He sighed in relief, but this feeling of approaching darkness could not be shaken off as easily as he thought. He studied her face, her large eyes cloaked in long eye lashes, he pale skin, and her honey like hair which cascaded over her brow. How much she had changed it five years, how much she had blossomed. She was no longer a child, but a women. He could hear her breathing in his heart. He felt a weird sort of feeling creeping and crawling over his body. He felt something begin to rush into his body, a sort of feeling he had never felt before. How easy it would be to open the window and climb into her room. How easy...his mind whispered to himself. No. No. That was not possible. That would- and could never happen. He must never love Sakura more than anything but a master- he would have to train himself not to have this feeling. He buried this deep down in his heart. He stole one more glance, and as he did so, he felt something in his self become weak. His power seemed to drain from him in a matter of second, and he found himself falling sharply down to the ground. Why was he so weak? What was this darkness? The world was falling around him, and it took all of his strength to use his wings to push against the air and save himself before he fell hard to the ground. He was panting, sweat pouring down his face, as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. 

He walked to the front step, grasping his frame. It was too soon to talk about to Cerberus about all this, but this feeling of darkness within himself frightened him for the first time in years. Gratefully, his wings wrapped around him, and in a matter of minutes Yukito walked down the steps to the Kinomoto residence. As he looked through his eyes as he walked down the street he found himself drowsy, and the world blacked out as he fell into a dreamless sleep.   


AN: Okay. So there is chapter one of mirror image. Basically, this is a romance/adventure, but more romance based on the fact that all these things come about due to his love. Anyways, it is a dark beginning, but it has a happy ending, don't worry. ^_^; Anyways, next chapter, Yue talks to Kero about this darkness that he feels, and Sakura notices a change in Yue and Yukito. Any ways, hope you are enjoying it. Hope it isn't too dark.   
e-mail me at:   
furinkoto_neko@yahoo.com   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Quiet

AN: So, this is the second Chapter to Mirror Image. uhm- so the basis for this plot is the realization of both Sakura and Yue's feelings. I do not own Kondansha- CCS, Sakura, Yue, all the cute guys, ect. Anyways- this chapter is about Yue questioning these feelings and Sakura noticing changes of Yukito and Yue. 

Mirror Image 

"Hello, Sakura." Tomoyo sang as she opened the door, "Come in. Mom bought some desserts at a new French store."   
Sakura smiled, and raised her eyebrows, "Sounds very delicious." She walked in the brightly lit entry way. Tomoyo closed the door smiling. There was more to this visit than desserts. The two walked into the sunny family room. Today was a day to plan ahead, a day to look through their future which lay in college. The two sat down in the chairs and looked over all the brochures, contemplating colleges, comparing and contrasting, but basically having a good time being two young girls. But hidden in the shadows lay a question.   
........   
Yue decided that he would consult Cerberus about this darkness. Yue was beginning to ponder if a new threat could be upon them, but more importantly him. Who was that figure that stood out against the moon? In a strange way it reminded him of himself during the final judgment, but there was something dark about him. It was strange that he did not feel cool, as he usually did, but instead he felt as if a fire was burning inside him. This was most unusual.   
In the day time his fears did not seem so frightening as they had appeared the night before, and as he walked up to Sakura's room (where the sounds of the video game could be heard) he felt quite pleasant actually. As he walked up the stairs he thought, This is where Sakura sleeps. This is her room. Her sanctuary. But even as he realized these things, he knew he would have to suppress the thoughts which floated up to him like bubbles in water. Suddenly, he felt weak, as if it was a night of no moon. But worse. He stumbled a bit on the stairs. It took him a moment to calm himself down, and to find his strength again. The fears were no longer hidden, but where as plain as day. He opened the door to where Kero was playing a racing game. The yellow figure turned around, and then said cheerfully, "Yo, Yue!" As Yue shuffled by he pressed the button, and the TV went black.   
"What are you doing?? I didn't save that game!" he shrieked hysterically.   
"This is no time for games." Yue whispered in a most serious voice. His voice echoed through the room, making the effect much graver. Kero understood and sat down. Something in Yue's eyes was not right. They did not reflect, but instead were flat. The room was quiet.   
"Kero." Yue said quietly. "I don't know what is happening. I feel as if darkness is closing in on me."   
Kero sat on the bed, looking up at him quietly. As he did so he realized that this situation might be more serious then he believed, and so he transformed quietly. His wings wrapped around his frame, and he emerged as the guardian beast, as he should be, in his true form. He spoke, softly, but not seriously.   
"Yue, I think that all this could be is your powers returning to you. After all, a new phase of the moon has started." Cerberus explained.   
"No!" shouted Yue, however he calmed himself. Why was he so nervous? Why was he so afraid? "No. This is unlike anything I have ever felt. I should be returning to my regular powers...but, I feel it is being sucked up by something dark growing inside me."   
Cerberus remained quiet, his gaze focusing for a moment at the moon which was high in the morning sky. Its white edges blended in with the fresh blue. This news did not come as a surprise, no. It was something that would happen to Yue, if his feelings got a hold of him like this. But, so far there was nothing to be worried about, but deep in the back of his mind he felt unnerved.   
The two remained quiet, listening to the sounds of the world. The sounds of the birds outside the window, the sound of the refrigerator downstairs in the kitchen, the sounds of the car that drove by.   
........ 

"The tea is delicious." Sakura smiled as she sipped it.   
"It's English Breakfast tea, I decided to get something new." Tomoyo explained as she popped a strawberry into her mouth. She studied Sakura from across the table. She was hiding something. For the first time in five years she was hiding something that she could not even tell her. Tomoyo felt hurt, but she thought she had a guess as to what was troubling Sakura. The two remained quiet, sipping tea, and eating strawberry short cake.   
It was unlike Sakura to be so quiet, very unlike her. She seemed disoriented, and questioning. Her eyes held a mystery, or a fear perhaps. Tomoyo knew that Sakura would ask the question, the question of course was why Sakura had come over, but the two pretended it was for colleges. It could not have been Li, for long ago she realized Li was gone forever, like the summer wind on an autumn day. She studied Sakura. Indeed, she had become a women. She had grown, and was now tall and could now go up to about the height of Touya's shoulder. It perhaps was not as tall as Sakura would have wished it, but for now it seemed fine. Her hair was now a tad longer from what it had been five years ago, it now splashed over her shoulders a bit, its deep rich color complementing the color of her skin beautifully. But it was her eyes that were her most beautiful and treasured feature. The green emerald eyes which seemed deep and never ending. They sparkled as if flecks of jade or silver continually swam in the depths.   
Those eyes now met with Tomoyo's. The time had come at last.   
"Tomoyo." Sakura began slowly, carefully choosing her words. "Have you noticed a difference in Yukito or Yue?"   
Tomoyo thought for a moment, "What do you mean?" It was true that she had not, but now that she thought back on it the two did look different, as if they were rather sickly.   
"Well...Yue looks as if he weak, and as if he is suffering from a flu or something- and Yukito, he looks almost transparent, like he did before Touya gave Yue has power." The world was quiet as the two contemplated the facts. Sakura spoke again, this time fear in her voice, "Do you think he is loosing his power, do you think I am not strong enough?" Her eyes were now was turbulent as a storm. Tomoyo smiled softly, as she rested her hand onto Sakura's. "Don't worry."   
Sakura smiled, a quiet sad sort of smile, but never the less, a true smile. "I won't. I trust Kero and Yue. If something is going on, I am sure they would tell me."   
Tomoyo nodded, slowly, "I am sure they would. They have your trust, and you have theirs."   
The mid day sun filtered in through the windows as the two shared a cup of tea, quietly talking about life.   
..... 

Cerberus finally spoke, a quiet sort of tone, but firm in resolution, "Yue. I cannot yet even begin to guess what is happening. If this continues after the moon has become full, then we will look into the matter more closely."   
Yue sighed, a deep, long sigh, full of apprehension.   
He his eyes flicked from one object to one, the open window, her bed which never seemed to change, the pictures resting against book shelves, all seemed the same and yet different. The image of Sakura flashed in front of his eyes, her smile, her eyes, her body, her soft cool hands, and then his eyes became less harsh. Sakura always had that effect on him. She could melt even the thickest ice. That was why he had now come to love her. To love her? Did he love her? To love was something he should not do. He had opened his heart to Clow, and look where that had left him. Alone. Alone for so long. And now, he had fallen again. Was he really that weak? He did not want to open his heart to her. It was better to have the two classes clearly defined. She was his mistress, he was the servant. He had, and must bury emotions. He could never tell Sakura he loved her. He could never be so open as that. And so, he buried his feelings, his longings, his desires. He was meant to be cold, and impersonal, and he would stick to that. He buried this, deep, down, into the dark.   
He blinked, the world seemed hazy, and as if everything had turned from black to white. The dark and the light did not mingle but were as separate as night and day. The dark color washed over him, and once again the vision was at his feet. The eyes opened, starring at him, glaring, full of darkness and lust. The eyes were the color of the fog on the English moors. Black diamonds glinted in the eyes glinted viciously at him. And then once again the darkness washed over him, and he felt a hot hand on the back of his neck. He heard a whisper in his ear, the whisper of a thick, low, voice. "Sakura..." He could feel the body pressed against his back, suffocating him with the heat. He knew it was not there, and it was only the vision, but it felt so real. So very real that it was frightening. The vision stopped. He looked around, but that was only for a brief while. Cerberus was now standing, his mouth was moving, and yet no words came out, he could hear nothing. Suddenly, the feeling of cool wind blew over him. He knew this feeling very well, for when he transformed back to Yukito, this was how it always felt. He did not want to turn into Yukito, but he was changing against his will. This had never happened. A second before the wings wrapped around his body, his lips moved and the words, "Don't tell Sakura." flooded out of his mouth. It was too soon. Telling Sakura would have to wait, for now at least. Yukito's eyes opened. The first words out of his mouth were, "Something bad is happening, I can tell." Kero, who was now back in his smaller form, silently nodded. He knew what was going to happen, a fortnight from the full moon, when the dark sky was upon them. Yukito, his eyes full of worry, gently scratched Kero on the head, and let himself out of the house. The morning sun was no longer so comforting. 

Sakura returned home to find Kero playing video games. Nothing really seemed to have changed much, everything seemed fine, but she could not help but wonder. She scooped up Kero, who instantly complained that 'he had not even saved the game!' But she paid him no mind as she spun him round and round, and when the two were extremely dizzy, she laughed aloud, "Why don't we invite Touya and Yukito over tonight?" Kero's face, for a moment faltered when the word Yukito was said, but he quickly smiled, crying out, "Wai Wai! And dessert? What about dessert? Can we have cake? No! Pudding! No! Pudding and cake!" Sakura laughed as she quickly said, "How about....gyoza and salmon, and then for dessert, how about..mmm, how would cake and pudding sound?" Kero then when into suggesting the different kind of pudding they could make, and the flavors, and the kind of frosting for the cake. 

The two spent a cheerful afternoon cooking, and around four o'clock she called Touya, "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I made gyoza, one of your favorite."   
Touya, leaned against the wall of apartment, and he spoke kindly in the phone, "Sure, I'll be over around six with Yuki." Touya's eyes glanced over to Yukito who was pouring himself a glass of milk from the refrigerator. His eyes lingered on Yukito's hands. They seemed a little whiter, and his face had no color in it at all. It had been like this for some time now. He would have to have a talk with Yue and soon.   
"Well then, I guess we will see you then." Sakura chirped into the phone as she stirred the pudding over the burner.   
"Wait- Sakura." His voice was now serious.   
"Mm hmm?" She questioned as she scooped the pudding into a bowl and placed it in the refrigerator.   
"Has anything happened that I should know about? Is there a new enemy?" he inquired.   
Sakura blinked, and answered slowly, "No, nothing new. Why..."   
Touya continued quickly, "Something seems wrong with Yukito. He isn't sick, but he looks really weak."   
Sakura cut in, "Yes, I noticed that too. If he does not tell me soon, then I will have to ask Yue. I trust him."   
Touya sighed a bit, "I wish I had your faith in Yue. Anyways- we will see you tonight. Is dad going to be there?" His eyes still lay on Yukito as he took a piece of bread out of the bread box. Something was wrong, you could tell in his eyes. Even he knew.   
"Un. Dad is going to be here. I hope the gyoza turns out good." Sakura pondered as she put the cake batter into the oven.   
"I am sure it will, monster." Touya laughed, "Well I'll see you then."   
"Okay." Sakura sighed.   
When Touya hung up the phone, he thought about Sakura. She really must be out of sorts if she did not yell at him for calling her a monster.   
..........   


AN: Okay, sorry this chapter is so short. I was going to make it longer, but I realize, that it would be better left for chapter three. Anyways, next chapter: Sakura questions Yue, and the darkness is revealed. Sorry this story is so dark. Anyways, hope you like it so far. ^_^;; Be sure to e-mail me at furinkoto_neko@yahoo.com, and read and review. tankyuu! 

Kaye, how is it going? I hope not too bad. Atsu! GOMEN NASAI: for any spelling!!! *bows sorrowfully   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Darkness

AN: In this chapter, the darkness is finally revealed. Who is this person? Heh heh. sounds like a soap doesn't it, ne? scratches head Anyways, uhmm...so basically, Sakura knows that something is happening, and summons Yue. While the two are alone the darkness is discovered, but the only problem is it is more closely related to Yue than he thinks. 

Mirror Image 

She was calling him. He could feel it in the wind, and in the air. It was not a call of panic, but a call of questioning. He could almost hear her words. Yukito and Touya were asleep now, and he could see Touya's stern yet kind face sleeping soundly. He had to go, however, there was nothing he could do. She was calling him, his name. He had to go. The ever familiar wind swirled about Yukito, and ever so slowly, basked in the starlight, Yue left the room. 

The full moon had come and gone, and yet nothing had happened. He knew something was still inside him, waiting to be born. The full moon, his source of power, had no effect on him. He was listless and weak when he should have been at full power when the moon was complete, and he was frightened of this darkness and heat he felt surrounding him. Tonight was now the night of the new moon, and the sky was dark except for the stars that shone down from the heavens. Tonight he felt particularly feeble, and it took all his strength to fly the length over to the Kinomoto residence. He had no doubt that Sakura would question him tonight, for Sakura noticed the small things in life. The waxy texture of Yukito's skin might have gone unnoticed, and the dull gleam in his eyes might have been disregarded; but Sakura knew. She could feel his fear, as much as he choose to hide it. She could feel his fear of the shadows.   
He was now at her house, outside her lit window. She had expected him, and the window lay open, the night breeze wafting into her room. He stepped in, quietly, wondering if she had perhaps gone to sleep, it was almost midnight. However, she was awake watching him enter. She smiled, a warm, friendly smile,but the smile was only a mask. Tonight would she would not be her usual happy self, instead she would be serious. He knew that she would be serious tonight, but she would wear her smiles like a mask none the less. She beamed friendly, and motioned for him to sit down. Obediently he did so. It was not really anything evil inside himself that he felt. No, it was something strange, and dark. He did not feel threatened by the darkness, only wary, and curious of what it held. In the dark he was frightened of things- emotions, could not hide.   
Sakura looked up at him, and he had just noticed that in her hand was a cup of tea. A chinese tea of some sort. Perhaps jasmine. Its flowery scent absorbed and surrounded Yue, and yet he would not drink. Instead, he would be content just to inhale the sweet and pungent aroma of the tea. Sakura did not seem want to drink her tea either. Idly she stirred the small silver spoon in the jasmine water. Although Sakura was very wise in noticing the unseen, she was still hesitant to talk of feelings and premonitions. Over the years she learned, and realized that things unspoken of might cause problems in the future. She would ask him tonight, he knew that, but when, that was the question. The gentle tick of the clock continually sounded through the room. It was now 11:57. In three more minutes it would no longer be night, but day. The light would be illuminated, and the darkness once again cast into the shadows.   
Suddenly, and without any warning, Sakura questioned, firmly, but kindly, "Yue- what is happening?"   
She had asked him. And now, he must reply. This was the way it worked. Strangely, Yue found that telling her was a sort of relief off his shoulders, and yet it still did not hide this anxiety which he held onto so tightly.   
"Something dark is growing. I think, in side of me."   
Sakura's eyes were confused. She always presumed it was her battle she must fight, that she caused all the problems, and that she must fight them. But now, it was different. She could not battle- defeat this enemy. It was Yue's, and his only. She accepted that, but even as she did so, thousands more questions entered into her brain, as if my some will of nature.   
"How?" her voice whispered, cold, confused, icy.   
"I don't know. This is my turn, not yours. You did nothing to cause this." Yue sighed as he got up, and looked out at the night sky. It was too dark. 11:59. The stars did not seem so bright as they once had a few moments ago. He felt the ever familiar feeling creeping back into his body. Did Sakura had nothing to do with this? He was not quite sure. There was indeed a connection between this darkness and Sakura, but no direct link that he could think of. He understood that Cerberus knew. Cerberus was hiding something from Yue. 'To protect him' would be the excuse, no doubt. Something in his eyes that day- all this was predicted, and by chance he knew of Yue's fate all along. It might be a cosmic test- but...of what? His mind questioned. What was he being tested for?   
He turned around. Sakura was now standing up, rummaging through her desk drawer. Strangely Kero was absent. Gone over to Tomoyo's house, of course, Sakura had not wanted him here. In her hand was clasped around her throat where the key lay entangled in a chain of silver. In the other hands were the cards, the cards that had caused so much, yet changed so little. What was she planning? 

All this had happened within a minute. During that time he felt the darkness over powering him, blinding his eyes, consuming his body. He stumbled and fell down to the ground, shivering, cold and yet hot at the same time. A battle of the two was taking place, but slowly, and gradually the heat won, and was consumed angrily, violently into his body. He could not breathe, and he coughed and gagged for air, and yet it was all over, but too soon. Suddenly, as quickly as it had happened it was over. He lay there, a pile on the floor, his clothes spreading around him as if he was a white pale rose. He was breathing heavily, and he hardly noticed as Sakura bent over him, tears in her eyes as she kept questioning him with his name. "Yue?!" He did not hear it, and it took him a few moments to return somewhat to normal. He was weak now, as if a chunk of his being had been taken, and destroyed. However, nothing could be created or destroyed, for it was always there. This is science.   
Quietly, in a voice just above a whisper, he choked out, "I'm fine."   
He found that Sakura had flung herself onto him, and was sobbing. Why would she cry so much? He heard her, in-between gasps of air and sobs, "I thought you were dead." He smiled, softly, as he unwound her arms. No, he had not been dead, however close it did seem. The darkness was absent now, as if it had never been there, as if the attack had never happened. He felt free, but weak, tired...and yet renewed. The month of this growing darkness had faded right before his eyes, and now he was completely normal. Perhaps it was all over. Perhaps. But, he knew better not to hope for the impossible.   
Sakura was still crying, but it was not a terrible cry of pain and fear, just a cheerful sort of cry, for it was now all over. The two remained quiet, Yue waiting for Sakura, and Sakura waiting for Yue. The two did not look at each other, and a peaceful sort of quiet descended upon the room. It was now 12:01. Yue was now looking calmly out the window, his eyes slightly glazed over as if he was not concentrating on anything in particular. For some time now, he had been dimly aware of something moving in the shadows across the street. He felt something, like a warm breathe of air, surround his body. He blinked, and the world was suddenly in focus. Sakura had felt something too, and hey eyes were focused on the window, and the dark shaped which was there. The two starred, and then, in a blink of an eye it was gone, vanished, disappeared. Yue sprung up, and dashed to the window, his eyes wildly scanning the trees for the movement. He felt something now, it was the warm wind, but something dark and mysterious lingered in it. A new enemy, perhaps? His mind questioned. His silver eyes continued the search, but it was there. vanished.   
Sakura was behind him, still on the floor, concentrating. Her eyes were closed, feeling the world out like a blind person, searching once again for this warmth. She spoke quietly, "I don't know what it is, but...it is an aura of something. We must go find it."   
Yue nodded, admiring the strength which the young girl held. Her eyes were now open, these eyes were full of both truth, and strength, wisdom and innocence. "Do you think we should call Tomoyo?"   
Yue shook his head, and said quietly, "There is no time. It is moving far away, we must hurry."   
Although Yue was extremely weak, he would not reveal this to Sakura. He could not explain to her this darkness he feared, he could not explain anything. He did not want her to worry. Sakura became sad when she did so. Hurriedly, in case anyone should come into her room, she scribbled a note on a piece of paper, and put it on her bed. The two set out into the cold dark night. Yue had to grasp on to any remaining strength he had to fly. The wind stung his eyes, and pierced his skin. He felt as if he was a young child, being cruelly exposed to the elements. The world was quiet, too quiet. The wind did not stir any leaves, the sounds of animals could not be heard. The world knew what they did not. Sakura felt it too, anxiously she looked around as the two flew. They no longer felt the wind, and the aura which just a few minutes ago they could plainly detect. The two landed quietly on a deserted street. Their eyes were ever alert, and yet there seemed that there was nothing. All that lay in front of them was the dark road, and the luminous cherry blossom trees in full bloom that surrounded them. A sudden wind blew, both warm and cold at the same time, and the speckles of pink and white drifted lazily to the ground. The world was then quiet. Yue looked down at Sakura, "I don't feel the presence any more."   
Sakura shook her head, quietly, "Neither do I. It's presence was unlike anything I have ever felt. It felt dark, but strangely warm." She looked up at Yue, their eyes met, "What does this mean, Yue?"   
Yue sighed, as he whispered quietly, "I don't know."   
"Really? You don't know, Yue?" Something behind them whispered. It's voice was deep and soft. It hung in the air like a mist. The two turned around, startled by the sudden voice. However, there was no one. The two looked around under the weak lamplight. It was baffling. Could it have just been there imagination? No, that was not possible, because they both had heard it. Yue shouted out, "Who are you?"   
A soft, quiet, laugh could be heard echoing throughout the road. "Really, Yue, you don't know?" Movement from above their head caught the light, something cloaked in black stepped out from the shadows. His skin was the color of porcelain, or china. His face was long and shapely, his eyes caught the faint lamp light, hugging it, holding on to it. His long dark hair, as dark as sorrow, poured from his head like a never ending waterfall. It blew in the wind, quietly, and softly. He looked as if he was a white face peaking out from the shadows, for his entire attire was black. From the long black coat, with embroidered stars that glowed like the ones in the heavens, to his long, loose pants, which both hugged and released his body at the same time, he was dripping in the color of darkness, bathed head to toe in the color. His lips formed a smirk, and he ran his long fingers through his hair, which if they were close enough could smell the distinct aroma opium mixed with the pungent flower from the mandarin tree. The three looked at at each other. The man walked to the edge of the lamp's arm, and then without stopping, or even pausing, he strode off. In a mixture of falling and flying he landed right infront of Yue. He crouched now, on the ground, but slowly like some sick doll he wound himself up, his dark ebony hair draped over his shoulders. A smile was still plagued on the edge of his lips. The two were now facing each other, Yue and this...thing. Sakura looked on in horror, scared and frightened, but curious of this dark figure. She felt something in her body call out for this man, this mystery. She felt the heat that came to her, suddenly, and without her consent. No one moved, and finally after a few minutes, the figured in black turned towards Sakura, his voice once again gracing their presence, "My dear Sakura, can't you tell? I am Yue." Sakura looked at him, first in disbelief, but slowly and gradually, like the moon waxing, she accepted it. It was indeed a perfect match. It was as if some creature of the dark had cloaked Yue in the shadows. The same facial features, the long shapely nose, the small tight lips, the long flowing body, yes indeed, this creature was indeed Yue. However, Sakura would not allow herself to believe, not just yet.   
"I am afraid you are mistaken. You can't be Yue." Sakura said quietly, as their eyes met. His slanted eyes, the color of fog rolling over the moors of England, flashed with hidden knowledge. She heard his voice inside her head, whispering things which she could dare not utter. His lips moved, still in that ever knowing smirk.   
"Really? And why can't I be Yue?" A tone of sarcasm was in his voice, as he whirled around in one fluid motion to face Yue, the angel cloaked in white. "I am Yue, although no body may believe it, I am. I was born inside of him, I lived off his shadows, his hidden fear, and desires. I watched the world through his eyes, and saw the torture and hopelessness that lived inside of him. Yes, I am Yue, I am his darkness, his fears, mixed with hopes. But never the less, I am him." He was now eyeing Yue, laughter danced in his eyes. The two where close now, Yue, almost paralyzed with hatred and anger at this thing. Yes, they were twins, one the dark, one the light. It looked at Sakura again, his eyes roaming over her body like some scavenger, "However... for clarity's sake, you may call me Kurai."   
Kurai...the word hung in the air, bringing danger, darkness, and excitement.   
Yue, as if awakening from a trance turned suddenly to this thing, and from his hand the silver arrows of the night sky appeared. Kurai seemed unaware. Yue nearly grinned, he would kill off this thing before it would do anything to Sakura. He pulled his arm back, and released. Kurai swung around, placing his arm out infront of him. The arrow stopped, suspended in time. Kurai once again painted the smirk across his face, as he spoke quietly, "I suggest you not do that, Yue. For you see, because I am you, anything you do to me, happens to you. I don't know Yue, would you like to have this arrow in your heart? It does sound rather painful. And then, what of Yukito?"   
He heard Sakura intake her breath. Yes, Yukito must live. The thing smiled as he wound his fingers around the arrow, allowed it to dissolve in thin air within his hands. He smiled, almost cat like, "That's what I thought."   
Yue glared at the thing, this thing that caused him pain. He knew some how that this would all happen, that his urges and desire and love for Sakura would over power him, but he did not allow himself to believe. Kurai walked over to Sakura, and placed his long smooth fingers at the edge of her jaw line. He leaned closer, inhaling her scent, treasuring it, remembering it, holding it dear. And then, he kissed her. She did not try to break free, no, she stood and allowed herself to be loved by him. When her eyes opened, he was gone, and only Yue remained. Kurai, however, would return again.   
Yue's eyes looked at Sakura, a mixture between betrayal and torture lay in them. Sakura stepped forward, trying to explain. It was too late, and already Yue's wings spread about him, and then only Yukito remained. 

Kurai...the wind whispered...ment the absence of light...   


AN: YOSHHHHH! Okay. so how was that. good. I hope. Anyways- yessire bob, hoped it lived up to my standards. Uhm- next chapter, Yue confronts Kurai, and they have a chat. Sakura hasn't had a chance to talk to Yue, which she has been meaning to do, but what will happen when Kurai enters her life?   
e-mail me:   
furinkoto_neko@yahoo.com   
Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows* I hope it is good. and please, READ and REVIEW 


	4. Chapter Four: Views

AN: Sorry for how long it took me. I was overwhelmed by finals. ARG! But hopefully this chapter won't disappoint anyone. It's sort of short, sorry about that. Anyways, hope it's okay. I am like doing everyone's varying viewpoints.   
Mirror Image   
Chapter 4   
Sakura sighed to herself as she starred out into the darkness outside her window. The trees ruffled in the soft night breeze. It was quite pleasant to listen to the sound. The trees reminded her of the night only a few days ago; the night Kurai had arrived. Since that moment when he disappeared, nothing had been seen or heard of him, and it felt as if the whole thing was a dream. However, it was not a dream. How simple her life had seemed a few days ago, nothing had stood in her way, no obstacles needed to be faced, and no one got hurt. Now, however, now was different. It was not the fact that Kurai was out in the world somewhere that troubled her so, no, it was not that, because Sakura knew Kurai was not evil. It was the fact that she had hurt Yue, the one person who she did not want to hurt, the one person who had always been there for her. Yue. She yelled at herself, questioning why she had allowed Kurai to kiss her. Why had she not pulled away? Why had she just stood there, as if the world had stopped. Why?   
...   
His hand brushed against the cool water. Such a contrast it was, the warm and the cool. He starred down at his hand. The hand that Yue had given him, the hand that Yue had formed day by day in his mind. His appearance was Yue's doing; his long black hair, his almost white skin, his light eyes, all of this was Yue. Day after day he watched himself being formed, being molded into a definite shape. And now, here he was, now he was wandering the streets of Tomoeda. Now he was out letting the sun bask down upon him. He was greedy, he did not want to leave, but soon he knew he would have to. He was the character in the play that was killed off for everyone else's good. He was the one who sacrificed himself. However, he did not want this, but there was no choice. As he sat on the side of the fountain he stared down into his rippling reflection, for the first time realizing he was alive, and real, and beautiful. Perhaps Yue was not so bad, Kurai pondered.   
...   
It seemed as if the world had been rewound, back to five years before, to when Sakura was twelve. Sakura was once more secretive, hiding often in her room and talking with Kero about Yue and Yukito. Ah, Yuki. He was another matter indeed. He now acted as he once had; listless, hungry and tired. Often Touya would come home to find him sprawled out on their large bed soundly asleep. At times, he would not awake until four o'clock. Touya would not ask Yukito, no, that would just make him feel worse. For, as usual, Yukito had no idea what was going on. And so, Touya was supportive and made sure not to tire out Yukito, and always be gentle with him. However....there was always Yue. Yue, yes, Yue. Yue seemed to have locked himself inside Yukito, and would come out for no one. Not even Sakura. Obviously something terrible had happened, for Yue would never disobey Sakura. Never. But it still worried him, and it seemed that summer was not coming as early as usual this year.   
...   
Kero sighed to himself. Playing games didn't even seem fun right now. Everyone was on edge, particularly Sakura. Without Yue around Sakura seemed as young and as innocent as when she was twelve. For a few days now he had awoken to a soft crying sort of sound, and often he would stay up the night comforting her. Many times he would think to himself, Why don't people just say when they care for a person? After all, this is why Kurai had happened, hadn't it? However, love was never as easy as it sounds. Kurai was just a by-product of Yue's love, and his torment. It seemed to Kero that Yue could not allow himself to love again after Clow. This was perfectly logical, any one would be afraid of love again after Clow. This was not saying Clow was not wonderful, but the fact was that Clow enjoyed the inferiority of Yue, and would use this to his advantage. Sakura, ah, Sakura on the other hand was something completely different. Sakura was willing to love Yue, and wanting to love Yue. This is what happens when people hide their feelings, only fear and sorrow. He looked out through her window. Today should not have been sunny.   
...   
"I see." said Tomoyo as she smoothed her uniform. It was now lunch, and Sakura and Tomoyo where sitting on the grass under a particularly lovely maple tree. Patches of sunlight scattered the floor of green, and hid and highlighted the world. Tomoyo's eyes were troubled as she listened to Sakura. She hadn't seen her in such a state since when Li left, and that he been five years ago. She acknowledged to herself that Sakura would never be hers, but she would always be there for her. Her eyes focused on Sakura, and contemplated her features. Her drooping eyebrows, her eyes (which were now on the point of tears) and her mouth slightly turned down.   
"Why did I do it?" Sakura was saying. "Why did I allow him to kiss me?"   
"Perhaps" began Tomoyo very delicately, "Perhaps you wanted him to kiss you."   
Only silence met her. Sakura was quite flushed, but nothing so terribly embarrassing. Tomoyo continued, "It sounds to me that Kurai seems like a very...mm, a very seductive sort of man. No, maybe not seductive, but...if you pardon the example Sakura, he sounds like a man out of a manga. He seems smart, and handsome, adventuresome, and willing to confess his feelings."   
"Well...yes, I suppose he is all those things." Sakura said slowly as she remembered his face. The dark eye lashes, the long nose, the smile on his lips, his long flowing hair. Suddenly she felt a bit hot.   
"But- but he said that he was Yue, or part of him I mean. And Yue is not like that at all. It seems hard to even imagine that sort of side to him." Sakura pondered as she ate a bit of fish, looking up at the tree and the different layers of leaves. The layers.   
Tomoyo smiled. Really, it was cute was trying to figure out her love. "Well, maybe you do not know Yue as well as you should." She watched Sakura's expression as she said these words. A mixture of surprise and embarrassment washed across her face.   
"Hoe?" Was all she could manage to say.   
Tomoyo continued on, quietly and softly, "Don't you think Yue is handsome?"   
Sakura was slowly beginning to turn red. After a while she answered with a nod of the head.   
"And don't you think that Yue is smart?" Tomoyo persisted.   
"O-Of course I do! Yue is very smart. He is always helping me- or was." Sakura stuttered a bit as she continued to turn even redder.   
"And I think Yue is very adventuresome. He only shows up when there is adventure to be had, and danger and adventure walk hand and hand, ne?" Tomoyo smiled as she slowly teased Sakura, who was now tomato red.   
"Yes! I mean- yes- he is very adventuresome, and he always saves me." Sakura managed to say.   
"A knight in shining armor?" Tomoyo laughed as she began to tickle Sakura. The bell rang, and lunch was over. The two walked back to the school, and began to talk about the test they were having in history about the Meiji restoration. Although lunch was over, the conversation still hung in the air, bringing the winds of question. Sakura sighed to herself, silently acknowledging that Yue was her knight in shining armor, the knight that Li had once been. A sharp wind blew outside ruffling the branches of a tree, causing the new green leaves to rustle in the clean air.   
...   
Touya looked down into his cup of tea. Yukito was putting the salad on the table. Something was wrong with Yukito, he could tell. He knew that Yue would have told him if it was something related to Sakura, but Yue locked himself up in Yukito's body. Sakura seemed her usual self, cheerful and confident, but there was a sheen lacking in her eyes. The spring did not affect her this year. This troubled Touya, and he knew that something big would happen soon, something that would change everyone's life forever. Forever was a powerful word indeed.   
"Touya, are you okay?" Questioned Yukito as he poured himself a glass of hot water, and added a tea bag to it.   
"Eh? Oh, yeah, I am fine....I guess school work is taking it's toll." Touya sighed as he sipped his tea. As he did so he looked at Yukito, his skin was dull and transparent, and his eyes were dim.   
"How about you, Yukito? Are you okay?" Touya returned as he took his fork and punctured a tomato.   
"Un. Yes, I'm fine. Miyazawa-sensei is really pilling on the work. Lately however I have been-- Oh. Nothing." Yukito flushed as he gulped his tea down.   
....   
Alone, I am always alone. I hate myself. All these painful memories, they haunt me. They come out from the shadows when I am happy. They make Sakura sad. I don't want this. I don't want Sakura to be sad! She is the most important thing to me, she is what made me want to be this....thing called a guardian. She gave me something to live for. Something to breathe for. But now...it all crumbles, and these memories---this person, comes to torture me. Haven't I suffered enough? Wasn't Clow enough for it all? Why couldn't life have been easy? Even if I was not with Sakura, I was content knowing that Yukito was happy. But now, now Kurai has come, and things will never be the same. Never. Never. Never... He closed his eyes, blackening out Yukito's world. Perhaps all of this was a bad dream. Yes...a bad dream....   
....   
Kurai gazed at his reflection, a smirk at the edge of his lips. He was happy. He was thankful. Thankful to feel the warmth of the sun on his back, thankful to be able to feel the breeze, thankful to be able to touch the water, but most of all thankful that he was no longer living in the dark. No, Kurai did not hold any grudges against Yue. It was really not his fault he had been created, if he had known, surely none of this would have happened. But, fortunately, or un-fortunately (depending on which way you looked at it) Yue had harbored these feelings. It was a scary thought, as Kurai gazed continually into his reflection, that if Yue had never loved Sakura he would not have come to be, he would not have even existed. The fact that his fate was held in the hands of Yue was a terrible thought. Kurai knew he was just a tool, a tool that would help Yue. When this whole ordeal was over, he would be cast aside, and be forgotten, like the rock which slowly is enveloped by moss, hiding it from the world. He would not longer be. He would and could not breathe the air into his lungs any more.   
It was now getting dark, and a bit cold. The hint of summer was in the air, but no, not yet. The late afternoon is the most lonely time, with the sky a blazing orange set against the dark figures of buildings and telegraph wires. The cherry blossoms fell, sadly, quietly. No one was around, the park was deserted. This was good, he would not like to cause to much of a fuss. For the first time in what seemed forever, he let his barrier fall down. Yue would feel it soon. Soon the two would be there, talking. Yes...Kurai needed to have a talk with Yue. He needed to make him see. He needed to. He had to.   
....   
Yes, he could feel it now. The whisper in the air, the strange warmness to the breeze. Finally, Kurai had chosen to reveal himself. Finally the picture would be made clear. He could hear his laughter echo through the world. The soft, perplexing sounds. Yukito was eating a salad, chatting with Touya. He hated when he had to interrupt the two like this, but never the less he had to. He relaxed and let himself brush away the form called Yukito. The cool wind surrounded him, and when opened his eyes Touya had a look of shock on his face. His mouth was hanging open with a bit of lettuce hanging out. Yue quietly bowed his head, "Sorry, I shall return Yukito soon." He stood up and walked across the room to the open window. As he strode by Touya he felt a tug on the back of his shirt, "Be careful." Yue nodded quietly. Yes, of course he would be careful. And then he heard, "Sakura would be sad if anything happened." Yue's eyes momentarily widened. Yes, she would be sad. He did not want her to be sad. Never. "I will. Don't worry." He heard himself say as he climbed out the window into the night air. As he flew he felt a sense of anxiety, and a nervous feeling course through his body. He felt tight and compressed as if he had been wadded up into a ball and through away. As he neared Kurai the feeling increased. And the wind whispered through the trees.   
Quietly, his foot touched the branch of a cherry tree in bloom. Kurai was quite near, his aura was surrounding him, suffocating him, and yet he was no where to be seen. Suddenly he felt hot hand surrounding him, "Hello, Yue." A thick low voice whispered in his ear. He tried to get away, but this heat bound him like invisible chains. "Why?" Yue managed to choke out. A low chuckle. His long black hair was now draped over the shoulder of Yue's body, nearly covering him in it. "Yue, you can quite the innocent act. You know why I am here. You have known it all along." The voice whispered and tickled his ear. His scent over powered him, his strong fragrance, his deep voice, all washed in black.   
Suddenly there was no more heat, no more words. Darkness surrounded him. And yet in the very far distance he could see a prick of light. The image of Sakura appeared, she gazed at him, happily. He heard her voice. Quiet calm and soothing. He could not fall into her voice now, he could not allow himself to listen to its soothing tone. No, he could not. Her voice was calling out to him, questioning him, gently, "Yue, why don't you ever smile?" "Are you happy?" and then her thoughts could be heard, "Maybe I am not strong enough for Yue." "Maybe I am a bad Clow mistress." "Yue does not like me." The image faded, but the words that she has spoken would stay with him for a lifetime. And then, Kurai's voice, whispering in his ear asked, "Do you see what you do to her? You cause her all this pain by not telling her how you really feel." Yue could not hear his voice anymore; no he was slipping deeper and deeper into darkness. Yes, he was the cause of all her sorrow. He was the cause...   
Kurai smirked. Yes, it was true. Yue did cause Sakura pain. Yue hated him, he was supposed to, but really, truly, his intentions were good. He sighed, it was quite hard being the cruel one when your disposition was not so. His goal was right in front of him, Sakura, she was so near. It seemed that he could reach out and grasp her, hold her near. But he could not. Kurai could not, and could never have Sakura.   
Yue stood, quietly gazing at the cherry blossoms that continued to fall. One by one they died, floating to the ground. Quietly. Softly. His eyes narrowed. Sakura no longer mattered, it was only Kurai which is must destroy, Kurai that must be nonexistent. Yes, he must do this. His eyes seemed to be continually laughing at him, as if he was the fool. No, Kurai was not superior to Yue, but he laughed, and taunted at him. He swung around, his eyes a mixture of hatred and disbelief. He could not use a magic attack on him, for already Kurai had proved to be is equal in the art. The words that Kurai had spoken earlier were of no consequence. "We are the same. Light and Dark. What you do to me, I do to you." No, it was only rash thinking that swept through Yue's head. He must get rid of Kurai, by any force possible, even if that meant...   
...   
Sakura looked up at the night sky, the color of a pale lavender. A few stars twinkled in the heavens. They seemed cold tonight, and their color did not shine so bright. Soon she would be home, where the world would seem right again. Life had been so confusing lately. Sakura was not unaware of the feelings she harbored for Yue. Ever since that rainy day five years ago it was as if someone had created an invisible bond between the two. He was, and had always been there for her, and she dearly wished that she could do the same for him. However, the thought that Yue's feelings could go beyond friendship was indeed hard to think. Lately she had been so preoccupied with studying for college that the world seemed a blur. She found herself feeling lonely at night, wishing there was someone she could talk to. Tomoyo was always there for her, but Tomoyo was just a friend. Tomoyo still loved her, she knew, but she could never see her as anything but a friend. It seemed as if the world was laughing at her, in her anxiety and frustration. She wanted someone who would wrap their arms around her and tell her that 'it was okay.' But, as many boys as there were, she found herself finding no one which could fill the spot. For a while now she had buried herself in her books, blocking the world out. But now there was Kurai...   
....Yes....Kurai...   
Strangely, Kurai ignited something within herself. It was both an adventuresome feeling, and comforting. He was warm, although around Yue he did not appear so. Why was there such a hatred of Kurai from Yue? Why did he hate him? Kurai seemed like something beautiful and strong, warm and kind. Even if he had not kissed her, she still would have felt the same way to Kurai. He showed her his feelings, and did not make her guess. He was indeed so much different from Yue.   
...so very different...   
She touched her lips. The world seemed suddenly warm, and the stars brighter than ever before. She smiled, hoping that sometime soon she would see him again...   
...   
A loud thud echoed through the streets. A small low gruff cry could be heard, and then another. Kurai pressed his hand to his face, grinning. He smirked at Yue who was indeed touching his cheek too.   
"Indeed, you are very humorous. Once you get all worked up you seem to forget everything." Kurai chucked as he rubbed his cheek. "I suppose you forgot that we are twins, both dark and light-"   
Yue interrupted him, tired of the speech again, "And anything I do to you, you do to me. Yes, I realized that, now."   
Kurai was still chuckling. He spread his great wings around him, as he lifted himself off the tree branch, cherry blossoms swirling around him. "I also forgot to tell you, my dear Yue, that I cannot be destroyed, nor can I ever go away."   
Yue's eyes widened. Kurai was lying, he had to be. There must be some way. Some way....   
Kurai was now laughing extremely loud. "I think I will go visit Sakura." A strong wind blew, and Yue shaded his eyes from the violent storm. The world turned momentarily into a swirl of pink and black. And then he was gone...   
"Damn it." Yue muttered rubbing his cheek.   
  
AN: Okay, so there is chapter four. So it seems Sakura has a thing for Kurai, and who wouldn't. Oi, if Kurai was real I would so SO happy. He would be such a bishonen. *swoons* I am thinking like a slightly sinister Arima from Kare Kano, like maybe episode 17 when he gets physco with Miyazawa. tee hee, had to add it in this story> Anyways, hopefully I will continue. R + R and tell me what you think. Or e-mail me at. furinkoto_neko@yahoo.com   
  



	5. Chapter Five: Mandarine Blossoms

AN: HEY! sorry it took me so long to get up chapter 5. School, site, no inspiration...gomen.   
Chapter 5 

The tap of her feet against the pavement was the only sound to be heard on the deserted street at this time of day. It had now grown dark, and at the same time cold. Her thin school uniform did not seem like enough at the moment, and she wrapped her arms around her body, as if trying to keep all the precious warmth she had. Her eyes glanced up at her ever-familiar house. It had not changed much in all these years. True, a few things had changed, such as a plant had died and they have replaced it with something else, but other than that the house was caught in a moment of time. Forever. She smiled, cheerfully looking forward to Kero and her father. She missed her father much of the time, but she could not hold it against him, for this was his job, and he provided for her. Sakura reached into her pocket and extracted her house keys, and inserted them into the lock. The sound was cheerful, and familiar. It was amazing, how the smallest of things could brighten ones day…After all, she needed to be cheerful about something. Nothing had been going right with her life…particularly with Yue.

But…she would not think of him…! His memories only brought tears of pain and regret to her eyes.

  
As she entered, the house was dark, extremely dark. It was not the usual type of darkness that if one turned on a light would go away, no it was something frightening and bone chilling. A darkness that would plague the heart of man until his death. However, as frightening as it was…there was a strange comfort in it…as though it wounds its way protectively about her, hiding her, carefully, from light. She anxiously looked around, although nothing could be seen, she called out quietly, "I'm home."   
She listened and yet she heard nothing. Nothing. Kero was not playing video games upstairs in her room, her father was not cooking, the house was dark and she was the only one there. However, although the house was dark it was warm like a tropical forest or a green house. This calmed her unsettled nerves and she stepped into the living room to where the white message board lay. It was empty—staring at her with a pallid sort of smile. Nothing for her father was written, and so she walked into the kitchen, smelling last night's remnants of okonomiaki. The message machine flashed with a red light. A red light...quietly blinking in the darkness. Her finger extended and she heard the small click of the button and then her fathers cheerful voice flooded the room   
"Sakura, I am sorry but there is an accident on the road, so it might take me a while to get home. Don't make dinner; I'll pick up some Chinese food. I love you. Call me if you need to." 

And then it was over, and the house, once again, was quiet, so very quiet.   
She looked around, as she sighed to herself. Her hand wound around her backpack as she walked up the stairs to her room. Perhaps she was extremely tired, or perhaps she was depressed, but whatever the reason she did not seem to notice the strange aura growing stronger and stronger as she climbed towards to her room. Perhaps all she noticed was the distant fragrance of the mandarin blossom. But this did not mind her much, in fact she only noted it as a pleasant musky sort of smell, which must have been caused by her leaving a window open.  
"Kero..." She called out as she opened the door to her room. "Kero chan...?" No answer, but she did not notice, no, depression and confusion draped her eyes. However, as she stood there for some seconds, her eyes grew wide in fear. She could feel another presence in the room, one that hugged the darkness dangerously. She was frightened, but more so sad. The darkness only reminded her of the darkness and anger she held in her soul. Everything was murky and strange now.   
"Kero ch--" Sakura called out one more time, however she felt a warm hand wrap around her mouth, eliminating all sound. As the hand touched her mouth, images of darkness over took her. A warm, dark, and deep darkness; a place where she could hide, away from the world. No one could find her there, and she would live...happy. She heard his voice, inside her head, quietly calling out her name. This low, quiet, comforting voice...the voice of Kurai. How strange it was, she noticed, that she had come to know his voice so well, his strange intonations and the way he accentuated some of the words he spoke, to bring an impact to the audience. And in that moment of time, a few seconds at least, the world had stopped for them. It was exciting, and dangerous. She would not know what would come next. Nothing mattered, only the darkness, which would surround them and keep them close. In a strange way—she felt happy, as if this was what she had always desired. To be loved, and cared for, with no regard to anyone else…perhaps this was her destiny…? Kurai released his hand from her mouth, after he was sure she would not cry out. Sakura turned around, and quietly studied him. Indeed, he had not changed from the last time she had met him. Small things, minute things had changed, for example, he had tied back some of his long dark hair, and altered his clothes, but his expression; his expression was still a mixture of sorrow and mischievousness. What was his motive…or was there one? His lips moved, quietly, and her eyes followed them as they moved closer and closer to her face.   
Only the breathing could be heard, their quiet, rhythmic breathing mingling together, exploring the world of darkness, which Kurai knew so well. Sakura was about to drift away into his eyes when the image of Yue flashed in front of her own. His eyes quietly calling out… Yes, Yue. She could see his face, in his perfect beauty, an expression of anger and betrayal plaguing his features… Suddenly, as if being attacked, she pushed Kurai away from her, knocking him against the wall. She stumbled across the room, trying to figure out this flood of emotions that suddenly were chocking her slowly. It was all so confusing…her body wanted Kurai, this she knew of…but what of her heart…? Could she really have fallen in love with some one so soon…? Or had love been there all along, walking hand and hand with Yue? She knelt her head against the cool windowpane; its chill comforting in this warmth…it was all too fast.  
And then, she heard his voice for the first time. She was not imagining it, she was not recalling his voice, but no… This was real. "Sakura...I know that this might be all too sudden for you, but I love you."   
I love you. How easily he spoke these words. He spoke it as easily as if he was talking about flowers, or a sunset. The heat came to her face. No one had ever told her he loved her. Of course, family, and Tomoyo...but never a boyfriend, never anyone such as this. Even Li, he had never spoken those words to her… This was the first confession she had ever heard, and it excited her and yet at the same time it frightened her…could she return his love? How much she wanted to tell him—can't we go slower? I am so unsure…so unsure…And yet, Kurai would not have this, no she could tell by the look in his eyes. His eyes were clouded over, strangely…and a look of utmost seriousness resided contentedly in his face. Perhaps, he did love her. He walked forward towards her, continuing to talk, quietly, slowly, rolling each word deliciously off his tongue "Forget Yue, it is you and I who have a future." 

Yue sighed to himself, rubbing his temples, slowly…he was not exactly sure if he wanted to pursue Kurai. He, as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, did not know what he would find. He was afraid. Not just for Sakura, but then of course, the girl could handle herself [or so he hoped], but he was afraid for himself…could he be able to control himself around this…thing? He was not quite sure…Looking up at the full moon, he prided himself in knowing that at least he was at the height of his power…and this thing, Kurai…well, he indeed would be weak…but not so weak, for although he received his power from darkness, he also received his power from himself, Yue. The little devil had been smart… He took a deep breath, and released it, slowly. Whether or not he wanted to, he had to go…for Sakura's sake. Extending his wings, he softly sighed, falling gently off of the branch in which he had formerly been perched…

His arms had slowly wrapped about her body, cradling her, as if she was just a child…And yet, she could not move, for as his frame had come closer and closer to her, the images of Yue became more clear, and even now, she could hear his emotionless voice resonating profusely in his ear. How many times had she called out his name—and he had arrived to swoop her out of danger? How many times had he comforted her when she had cried for one reason or other…? And all those times, his payment had been nothing…all those times he had so willingly come to her side…all those times… Kurai was now tilting her head back ever so slowly, forcing her to look into his eyes. However, something called out to Sakura, crying crying crying… and yet, she could do nothing, for even now, his lips were pressed against hers, exploring ever deeper and deeper into her mouth. His hands now tightly wrapped about her frame were slowly, ever slowly, sliding off her clothes. And she could do nothing, not even move, for his grip was so strong, forcing her hungrily against the wall. And she could do nothing. Not even cry for help.

Yue's eyes widened in fear…it could not be…

He stood their, hovering in air, gazing into Sakura's moon washed room—and the scene which lay before him. Never had he imagined it…it hurt his eyes to look at, the two of them…And yet, he would reveal nothing after this night. He would never tell her his feelings; never even let the two of them know that he had…seen. He had witnessed…He closed his eyes, and tried to block out the two of them, and yet, they were still there, in front of his eyes, Kurai's body leaning over the small frame of…her… Moving slightly, out of such an obvious angle, he gazed down coldly at the two of them. What a beautiful pair they were, nighttime and cherry blossoms…how beautiful…However, his gaze was focused on Sakura, who seemed to be aching for Kurai's touch. It was sickening…and yet, it was hypnotic, and he could not turn away…

She should have been mine… Yue thought angrily, as he intently gazed at his lost treasure. 

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out these strong sensations that were overpowering her body—she had to get out. This was not what she had hoped and prayed for…This was not it at all. Snapping open her eyes, she looked frantically about the room, and finally to the window, now outlined in silver moonlight. And yet, as she did so, the image of Yue greeted her, outlined as he once had when she had first laid eyes on him so long ago. The same expression was there as well, one of anger and hatred…of distrust. She found tears flowing from her eyes suddenly—she had hoped he would never have looked at her that way again…

…all her dreams had shattered…

She called out for him—pleading, begging, trying to convey—this was not as she wanted. This embrace and kiss that Kurai gave her, it was not what she wished for. She tried as best as she could to get away from his grasp—pushing, pulling, kicking---nothing would work, it was as if he was made of cement. And yet, all of a sudden, he let go, and let her fly, the caged bird that she was. Sakura rushed forward to the window facing the heavens, pounding her fists against it, tears spilling down her face, crying Yue's name, over and over… but it was too late, he had already taken off into the night…

Turning around, anger flooded her features, as she looked with hatred onto Kurai, "What are you doing?!"

"What did you think I was doing?" Kurai smirked, gently whipping his lips, "I told you. I love you."

"But I didn't respond, did I?" Sakura yelled angrily, tears shining down her face. "Listen, Yue—Yue just saw us…! Doing that…! I never, ever, wanted to hurt him!"

"He will just have to get used to the fact…" He answered, smoothly, striding over across the room, touching a bit of hair on top of his shoulder. "Yue is a big boy, he can handle himself."

"I…I…" Sakura began, but she was at a loss for words. She could not describe it—she felt as though she had lost the most important thing in her life, even more so than Tomoyo. She felt hallow and numb as though she had been bled of all happiness. She had never wanted Yue to be sad; she had never wanted him to hate her as he so obviously did…! She had never wanted any of it..! Hadn't their life before been happy enough? Hadn't Yue just being with her…hadn't that been enough? And yet, even as she thought these things…she realized—no, it hadn't been enough. She had wanted to be with Yue, always, and life…well, life had always gotten in the way…but it had become even worse since Kurai had come…since…he…

"Listen." Kurai began, placing his hand tenderly on her shoulder, "Yue knows my intentions towards you—and they are, how would you say it, they are honorable….he knows this…he may not like it, but he knows, I would never do anything to harm you. Never."

Sakura looked up at him, blinking back tears. Was this what she wanted? …somehow…yes and no. The gaze in his eyes so reminded her of Yue, that she was forced to think, that yes, perhaps this was what she had hoped for. This, he, would be her happiness…And yet, it was not the same, she could not quite place her finger on what was different, no, it was not the physical features, which practically mirrored Yue only in darkness, but it was his attitude, and manner on the whole. It was not unappealing, but it did not leave her with the beautiful warmth and happiness that it left her when she was with Yue. 

"I-I'm sorry, Kurai…but, I don't love you. I…I cannot be with you…" Sakura said slowly, quietly, looking down at the floor. His scent was overpoweringly beautiful, mingling about with her skin. "You must understand…"

"I do…I just hope that he will." Kurai said mysteriously, grinning smartly as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her frame gently. With that, he walked over to the moonstruck window, and gently opened the cool frosted pane. Giving one last sad look at Sakura, he spread his wide murky majestic wings, and set out into the cold night…

AN: WHEW! Now! HOW LONG did THAT take ME!? WOW. A LONG TIME. Sorry sorry sorry!! Hopefully, the next chapter comes out soon.


End file.
